Playing Doctor
by bubblewraptherapy
Summary: During a mission Corporal Levi is injured, the Commander takes it on himself to see that his colleague gets better Yaoi,


I do not own any characters from Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)

Summary: During a mission Corporal Levi is injured, the Commander takes it on himself to see that his colleague gets better quickly.

* * *

It was obvious to everyone that the Corporal wasn't in a good mood by his yells bouncing off every stone wall that made the castle.  
The argument with the nurses had been bad enough, but at least they had given up and gave him permission to recover in his bedroom. Now however, the situation was completely different, causing every soldier passing by to stop and stare.  
Erwin's smile of amusement was as plain as day as he brushed off the man's protests and threats as he thrashed wildly in his arms.  
Being carried around like a bride in nothing but bandages, tight black boxers and a shirt draped over his slim shoulders, Levi was absolutely furious. The Commander refused to set him down so that he could for walk for himself, and his 'shortcut' around the entire castle was almost cruel.  
After an agonising hour of screaming vicious threats and demanding where his clothes were, the Corporal finally lost most of his energy.  
By the time they had reached his bedroom, his throat was burning and his fever had risen to a dangerous temperature. All colour seemed to melt into one, forcing him to close his aching eyes and his head felt like it was being ripped apart.  
The man barely noticed the change from strong, muscly arms to the soft, cushiony mattress as he tried to block out the pain. He definitely didn't feel the large hand resting on his sweaty forehead.  
"You're burning up," came Erwin's booming voice, causing the Levi to whimper.  
When soft lips touched his parted ones, the Corporal welcomed the kiss like he'd been starved of them. Opening his mouth to for the others searching muscle, warm, bitter liquid poured into his mouth. He paid it no mind as he pushed his left hand through thick blonde locks.  
Swallowing the vile fluid, he met the mans tongue with his own. Giving a small whine of displease as the man pulled away, Levi cracked his eyes open to see the blurry figure of his Commander leaning over him.  
"The medicine should help your fever go down," he stated as he laid on his side and pulled the smaller male to his chest. "It'll also make you drowsy though: so goodnight Levi." With a soft kiss on the forehead, the Corporal couldn't deny that he was having trouble keeping his heavy eyes open.

Steel grey eyes fluttered open as the light streaming in through the open window shined straight onto his face. Rolling onto his side so that his wasn't getting abused by his natural alarm clock, he shuffled around slight to get comfortable. He immediately noticed that the pain in the right side of his body had dulled to an ache, making it much easier to move about.  
He then saw that he was the only person in the room.  
With a quiet grumble, he reached over and felt the mattress where a certain someone should have been, which held no warmth at all. Sitting up fast enough to make his head spin, Levi quickly scrambled off the bed and across the room.  
Grabbing his bandana's and tying them around his face and hair, he set to cleaning. Just knowing that it was there was making him feel dirty, and with no Erwin around, it was the perfect chance. He was nearly in bliss as he began to scrub at the ink stain on the stone floor, which had also been the Commander's fault. Even if the reason was a good one.  
He'd gotten most of the black splatter off when he was lifted off the floor by a strong hand under each of his thighs. Sitting in the air with a muscular chest against his back, it took him a moment to register what had happened.  
"You shouldn't be out of bed," a deep voice deadpanned.  
Leaning his head back to look into glowing blue orbs, he said in a confident voice, "I'm nearly finished, so put me down." He only sighed as his demand was ignored, instead his superior carried him back to bed.  
Laying the short man back down, with the sun in his face again, Erwin pulled the white bandana's off. "You need to stay in bed until you're fully healed," the Commander stated as he pried the rag out of Levi's slender hand. "If it mean's you can't get out of bed, I will use force."  
Cringing as the cleaning rag was carelessly thrown to the floor, he turned his cold glare to the blonde who had moved onto closing the curtains. As carefully as he could, he slowly shuffled across the bed, only moving when the other wasn't looking. Finally sitting on the edge of his bed, the Corporal scooped up the cloth so that he could put it away. Neatly.  
"Will you ever listen to me?"  
Freezing, he looked up to see the amused face of his Commander. "You threw it there on purpose," he realised with a pang if annoyance.  
"Of course I did," Erwin shrugged, stepping up to the end of the bed. "I would never miss an opportunity to make to bed-ridden." Grey eyes narrowed at those words. Pulling his boots off, he crawled onto the bed and pulled the smaller male back to the centre, making him drop the rag in the process.  
Levi didn't have a chance to insult his strangely worded sentence before his mouth was occupied with other things. Giving a small moan as a wet muscle trailed over his bottom lip, he threaded his thin fingers through blonde hair. Opening his mouth to let his tongue find the others, he laid back down with his lover hovering above him.  
Warm hands trailed up the sides of his thighs and over bandages, feeling his hips, waist and running over his hidden ribs.  
Breaking apart for air, pink tinged the Corporal's cheeks, his eyes taking on a lustful glaze. Pulling Erwin's head down to meet his lips again, his nimble fingers started on the man's shirt buttons. He let out a groan as the bandages over his nipples were rubbed, arching off the bed slightly.  
Finally finished with the shirt buttons, he pushed it aside to reveal Erwin's chiseled stomach and chest. Running soft hands across the fields of muscle above him, Levi felt his pleasure rise considerably.  
Panting for breath after another suffocating kiss, began to tug at the man's belt, indicating that he wanted the stupid bit of leather off. Getting the signal, it wasn't too long before his shirt, trousers and briefs were thrown carelessly to the stone floor. Luckily, Levi wasn't in the position to even think straight.  
A whine of annoyance filled the room as the Commander ever so slowly, pulled the man's tight boxers down his thighs. "Stop teasing..."  
With a quiet chuckle, Erwin pulled them off and threw them to the floor to join his own clothes. Running his warm hands over the man's firm ass cheeks to feel where the bandages stopped, he deemed them low enough to go all out without getting them dirty.  
Looked down with amusement at his lovers weeping erection, he couldn't help Poking its head only to pull away with a string of pre-cum still attaching them. He gave a mischievous smile before lowering his head. Even with Levi's size being bigger than most would assume by his short statue, it was easy to take all in one. A hand was pushed through his hair again as his tongue swirled around the slick head.  
Taking the whole length into his mouth, he began to hum a tuneless song. Levi let out a pleasure moan and tightened his grip as the warm muscles around him began to vibrate. Pulling back with his tongue pressed against the vein running up the underside of the man's length, he kissed the head before taking him in again.  
The Corporal thrust into his lovers hot mouth as he couldn't contain his release any longer.  
Panting and red-faced, he looked down to see Erwin lift away from his now limp manhood. "Don't you fucking dare," he said dryly as the man started lacing soft kisses along his jaw.  
Giving a small chuckle he abandon his task to reach for the bedside table, grabbing a small bottle of oil from the top. Pouring some of the cool liquid onto his hand, he reached between his lovers cheeks and circled his entrance. Levi sucked in a shuddering breath as the thick finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle.  
Watching his lover with amusement he slowly added a second one, smiling when he shifted slightly.  
Feeling the fingers inside him moving and stretching, his length was hard again almost instantly. He released an loud, pleasure moan as the fingers inside him brushed against his prostate, making him arch off the bed. His legs unconsciously spread wider as a third thick finger pushed it's way inside. Hissing at the slight sting it caused, he was immediately soothed by his prostate being hit again.  
Erwin ignored Levi's displeased groan as he pulled his fingers out.  
Grey orbs watched him with a passionate spark as the Commander grabbed his monstrous manhood and coated it in a thick layer of oil. It made Levi nervous every time he saw it, simply because the first time they's slept together, he didn't think it would fit. It hurt like a bitch too and it was the only time he let his pain show openly.  
Taking a deep breath to ready himself, the Corporal raised his bottom half off the bed slightly, making entrance easier. When he felt the nudge against his opening, his erection gave a small twitch of anticipation.  
A sharp yelp sounded through the small room as Erwin gave a fast thrust to get himself completely sheathed. Rubbing his lover's thighs to help soothe him, he watched as the man under him took deep, steady breaths. He usually got yelled at for taking too long if he eased himself inside, and so they'd both agreed with doing it the fast painful way.  
Giving a small nod to let the man continue, he quickly clawed at the other's broad shoulders.  
Starting with a slow rhythm, the two were drowned in pleasure. The pace quickly picked up as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Both panting and moaning, the smell of sweat and sex was over powering.  
Arching off the mattress, his scream deafened his own ears as his prostate was hit dead-on. Nails scraped down sweat skin. Fingers dug into quivering thighs. Breathless pants against on sensitive ears. Passionate eyes fixated on the others. Legs wrapped around the fast moving waist. Everything was like they were in seventh heaven. However, it needed to end eventually.  
With a cry, semen covers their stomachs. It wasn't long before Erwin covered the man's inner muscles with his fluids too.  
Riding out the end of his draining orgasm, the men finally met for a greedy kiss. Pulling apart and breaking the string of saliva that connected their mouths, he carefully pulled out of the smaller man.  
They were still breathing heavy as Erwin grabbed the rag from the floor and cleaned them off as much as he could. He then lifted the exhausted body of his lover so that he could pulled the duvet off the bed.  
Levi was completely motionless as his eyes followed the Commander around the room as he got a clean duvet and disposed of the dirty rag. He sighed as the cover was thrown over him and the strong muscular body of his lover crawled in beside him. With an arm resting protectively across his stomach, he felt his eyelids getting heavier.  
"It worked," he murmured. "I won't be walking anywhere for a while. And you can bath me tomorrow: I feel disgusting."  
Erwin chuckled and nuzzled Levi's raven black hair. It wasn't long before both of them were sound asleep, taking advantage of their day off.

* * *

If you'd like to know: someone's blade broke and cut one of Levi's wires as they were dealing with a titan in a forest, sending him straight into a tree. He injured his right leg and shoulder, cracked a few ribs and hit his head pretty hard.


End file.
